


Hiding

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawl has a secret, and waits for it to show up at their meeting point.</p><p>Brawl, Groove / implied smut, sort of fluff / PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayngelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/gifts).



> **Warnings:** implied smut, sort of fluff  
>  **Continuity:** G1  
>  **Characters:** Brawl, Groove  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
>  **Note:** For the prompt: Hiding - by Ayngelcat

Brawl arrived at the meeting point and looked around. He frowned, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

The place wasn’t really a cave. It was more a stone circle with a large boulder lying on a part of it, so that it built some sort of roof.

The tank briefly wondered how the mech he wanted to meet had found this place.

But he even more wondered why he’d flown here in the first place, let alone why he wanted to meet the Autobot.

It wasn’t an ordinary Autobot, it was even a member of the rival gestalt team.

With a loud huff, that was even louder when the sound echoed from the walls, Brawl sat down, and leant against a rock.

He’d sat there for about three breems, and the other mech still hadn’t shown up. Impatiently, Brawl tapped with his foot on the ground. Maybe this was some sort of trap after all?

They had met before, but they were still enemies…

Brawl frowned again.

“Hey there,” someone said with a friendly voice. It startled Brawl.

He’d have jumped up, but Groove was faster and straddled his thighs.

“Uh…” Brawl uttered, and there was again this weird confusion he always had when the small mech took the first step.

Brawl shifted a little. “Uh… where have you been?”

Groove’s small fingers lightly stroked down Brawl’s upper arm, and he smiled. “I was hiding.”

“Why?” That didn’t make sense to the tank.

A shrug of these sleek shoulders, and Brawl had to resist reaching out to them.

“I don’t know. Maybe I just wanted to see if you’ll stay even if I’m late? Maybe I just liked looking at you for a bit?”

“Uh…” Brawl repeated, feeling odd for a moment, and embarrassed because of the last words. The Protectobot really had a talent to do that to him.

Sleek arms were wrapped around Brawl’s neck. The tank uttered a last “uh” before he was silenced by the other’s lips.

Brawl had no reason to resist the temptation to touch any longer.


End file.
